Le parapluie de l'amour
by Maywen
Summary: Chloé et Lex sont un couple en crise. Face à leur détresse, l'émission à succès 'Le parapluie de l'amour' ne pouvait pas rester insensible! Entre télé-réalité et coups bas, que décidera le public? Les laisseront-ils avoir une seconde chance?
1. Promo de lancement

Et voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fic totalement inédite!

Excellente lecture à tous!

* * *

Titre: Le parapluie de l'amour  
Auteur: Chlo  
Genre: Humour / indéfinissable  
Rating: tout public  
Note de l'auteur: ça m'est tombé dessus comme la misère sur le pauvre monde. Et sachant que j'ai un sourire béat et un ricanement peu rassurant, vous pouvez vous imaginer tout et n'importe quoi à propos de cette nouveauté (ohhhh pauvres fics qui vont encore être en retard ^^)  
Note inutile: fic en 5 chapitres

Disclamer: smallville ne m'appartient pas (dommage, ça aurait été drôle) et les persos non plus. Exception faite de l'idée 'le parapluie de l'amour' (tout droit réservé) et du chien qui sont de moi XD

* * *

'Le parapluie de l'amour' revient pour une nouvelle saison inédite ! Suspens, amour, rivalité ! Voilà ce qui nous attend ! L'année dernière, vous avez ri, vous avez pleuré, et vous avez dit 'Donnez leur une seconde chance !'

Et vous avez eu raison ! Ils sont aujourd'hui heureux épanouis et attendent des triplés pour cet hiver !

Dans une semaine jour pour jour, ne ratez pas le premier épisode du 'Parapluie de l'amour' saison 2 ! Un nouveau couple en détresse… et c'est VOUS qui déciderez au terme de cinq semaines palpitantes s'ils méritent une seconde chance… ou non !

Rien ne leur sera épargné. Ils devront tout vous dire. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

En avant première, voici quelques confidences.

Cléo Mullivan et Tex Luther forment un couple parfait. Un mariage féérique, une belle maison et un chien. Presque trop parfait. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? N'y a-t-il pas autre chose là-dessous ?

Un ami du couple nous a confié être très inquiet.

« Je suis Druce Dayne, je connais Tex depuis déjà plus de vingt ans. Mais il n'est pas heureux en ménage. Pire, je crains qu'ils n'en arrivent au pire ! »

Oui, mesdames et messieurs ! Il craint le suicide de son ami ! Et ce n'est pas tout !

« La cousine de Cléo m'a avoué avoir les mêmes doutes que moi sur l'issue de ce mariage. Il faut que vous les aidiez ! »

Comment, après cinq années de vie commune, en sont-ils arrivés à s'ignorer et à vouloir en finir avec tout ? Pourquoi Tex découche-t-il sans cesse ? Pourquoi Cléo a-t-elle un amant ? Tant de questions sans réponses… mais plus pour longtemps !

Dès le jeudi 30 aout, découvrez tout de cette passionnante et angoissante relation destructrice !

Sauverez-vous un couple à la dérive ? Sauverez-vous leur vie ?

Vous le saurez bientôt…

Dans 'le parapluie de l'amour' !

*o*o*

- Ils vont nous tuer ! » Affirma Bruce en voyant les images de la bande annonce.  
- Ils ont vraiment envie de se suicider ?! » S'alarma Lois, soudain bien plus inquiète pour la vie de sa cousine.  
- Bien sûr que non ! Je disais simplement que je craignais le pire s'ils venaient à divorcer. Avec la guerre pour la garde de leur chien !  
- Ah…  
- Comme tu dis.  
- Mais… Bruce, ôte moi d'un doute… Lex était au courant que Chloé avait un amant ?  
- Merde !


	2. Couple en crise, mode d'emploi

Jeudi 30! Nous y sommes! Et doncccccccc! Premier prime!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Couple en crise, mode d'emploi**

* * *

**Et oui ! Vous l'attendiez tous, et nous y sommes enfin ! 'Le parapluie de l'amour' est enfin de retour ! **

**Cette année, nous accueillons un nouveau couple en détresse mais le Parapluie a plus d'une astuce pour tenter de les réunir ! Plus encore, vous allez pouvoir agir sur le couple. Les décisions, c'est vous qui les prendrez ! Oui ! Vous ! **

**Jean-Charlot, cher ami, êtes-vous prêt ? **

- Oui, cher fils du parapluie ! Je suis prêt pour une nouvelle saison. Je suis si impatient de travailler avec vous pour sauver ce couple ! » Fit le présentateur avec un sourire éclatant.

**Alors, nous allons commencer immédiatement. Mesdames et messieurs… Notre couple !**

Une lumière rose bonbon éclaira deux fauteuils où Lex et Chloé étaient installés.

**Cléo Mullivan, avancez vous dans la lumière rouge du 'parapluie' ! **

Chloé, un peu décontenancée par le plateau de télévision et par cette voix qui sortait des haut-parleurs, s'avança. C'était ridicule. Quelle idée avait eu Bruce en les inscrivant ici ! C'était ridicule ! Ils étaient un couple à la dérive, pas des animaux de foire ! Ils auraient pu s'en sortir seuls et pas avec… tout ça !

Enfin, elle arriva au centre du cercle rouge du plateau, sous un énorme parapluie pailleté. Elle était totalement éblouie.

- Cléo Mullivan est une pimpante jeune femme ! » Entama la voix du présentateur. « Sexy en diable, elle est à 26 printemps une personne charismatique et une vraie bosseuse.

Chloé fronça les sourcils. Elle rêvait ou Lex avait grogné ?

- Une belle blonde aux yeux verts ensorcelants ! Personne ne peut y résister ! » Continua le présentateur avant qu'il soit coupé par la voix de Lex.

- Vous voulez la vendre ou la présenter ?!

- Je veux juste montrer à quel point il est stupide de se disputer avec elle, Tex. Elle est splendide et vous la délaissez ! C'est un scandale, vous avez raison ! Elle mérite le meilleur ! Comment allez-vous Cléo ?

- Bien.

Lex se renfrogna et se remit dans son fauteuil rose bonbon. Les mystères de la télévision et de la téléréalité étaient vraiment impénétrables. Pire encore, il se demandait si on allait bientôt donner le poids, la taille et le tour de poitrine de son épouse – ou possible future ex épouse, ça dépendait de l'issue de cette émission ridicule.

- Et dans la vie, qu'aimez-vous, Cléo ?

- Mon chien ! Snow White est le plus adorable des chiens. » Répondit-elle avec les yeux brillants. « Et essayer de me venger du type qui me délaisse. Mais ça, c'est secondaire.

- Je ne la délaisse pas !

- Votre tour viendra Tex.

Chloé se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Comment allait-elle pouvoir survivre un mois devant les caméras, les parapluies ridicules et Tex. Ce prénom était encore plus stupide que Lex. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire !

- Et ce pour quoi vous craquez toujours ?

- Et bien… Les câlins, les chaussures et des balades dans la campagne.

- Vous êtes une femme très simple en somme.

- Oui, je pense que oui.

- Et si vous deviez définir votre relation avec Tex ?

- C'est tout sauf simple. Nous nous sommes… éloignés. Notre couple s'essouffle. On ne communique plus. Il me fuit. Il… me délaisse.

- Et c'est là que nous en arrivons à ce que Tex ignore à votre sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Allez-y. Regardez-le. Dites-le. Il faut communiquer.

Chloé sentit la panique l'envahir. Se tournant vers Lex qu'elle distinguait à peine, elle murmura dans son micro.

- J'ai un amant.

Elle n'entendit pas les cris outrés des spectateurs. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était la mine stupéfaite de Lex. Il ne regardait jamais la télévision, elle le savait après ces quelques années de mariage. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il bouderait même le lancement de leur propre passage télévisé !

Il n'était quand même pas si étonné que ça ?

Si ?

Il avait l'air pâle. Très pâle.

- Tex, un commentaire ?

- Heu. Non.

Il semblait réellement perdu et Chloé s'en voulu. Elle s'en voulait déjà avant mais là, c'était pire. Il n'était vraiment pas au courant ?! Elle sursauta en entendant encore la voix du fils du parapluie.

**Regardez-le ! Ce pauvre homme découvre après tout le monde qu'il est cocu ! Quel drame ! Et pas la moindre culpabilité sur les traits de Cléo ! Mais le 'parapluie' est là pour l'aider ! Pour le soutenir et l'aider à reconquérir sa femme volage !**

**Tex Luther, avancez-vous dans la lumière rouge du 'parapluie' pendant que Cléo retourne à sa place! **

Lex était sonné par la nouvelle – qui pouvait bien être l'amant de SA femme ?! C'était donc là sa manière d'essayer de sauver leur couple ? Bruce avait peut-être raison. Pire encore, il était surement au courant des infidélités de Chloé ! Il allait tous les assassiner !

- Tex Luther est un grand businessman de 30 ans. » Entonna quasiment en chantant le présentateur. « Très riche, un poil manipulateur quand il veut mais tellement sexy avec ses jolies petites fesses.

Lex écarquilla les yeux – se les brûlant probablement à la lumière rouge du parapluie – mais il était où ?! Il était complètement dingue ce présentateur !

- Alors Tex, comment allez-vous ?

- Magnifique, j'apprends à l'instant que je suis cocu ! Je suis au poil !

- Quel sens de l'humour décapant, Tex !

- Il en faut, quand on est cocu.

- Et qu'aimez-vous dans la vie ?

- Mon chien, Snow White doit être la seule qui m'est vraiment fidèle… Sinon, j'aime la cuisine brésilienne et les voyages.

Chloé hurla dans son micro que, elle, au moins, elle avait cité son mari dans ses passions !

- Chaque chose en son temps, Cléo. Le temps viendra où vous mettrez tout à plat. Asseyez-vous à votre place. Tex, nous disions donc, ce qui vous fait craquer ?

- Les choses simples qui fonctionnent bien et la fidélité. Surtout la fidélité de mes épouses. Malheureusement, je suis toujours très mal tombé.

Grognement de Chloé et hurlement de rire du public. Au moins, il avait encore ça. Et il en fallait de l'humour pour participer à une telle émission lorsqu'on a un quotient intellectuel très acceptable.

- Vous avez donc déjà été marié ?

- Oui.

- Combien de fois.

- Trop.

- C'est-à-dire.

- Plus de deux. Bien plus de deux.

- Ohhhhhh… » Commentèrent le présentateur et le public.

- Une autre chose que vous souhaitez savoir ? » proposa Lex se prenant au jeu. C'était stupide. Stupide mais ça pouvait être drôle. Le tout était d'être drôle parce qu'il le voulait, pas à ses dépends.

- Ce que Cléo ne sait pas sur vous ?

- Je suis fidèle. Et j'ai tenté d'écrire un roman. Un roman d'amour.

Applaudissements du public. Lex regagna sa place – la rose – et se demanda ce qu'il allait se passer.

**Maintenant que nous avons fait plus ample connaissance, Cléo, Tex, vous allez regagner l'appartement de l'amour. Vous continuerez vos activités professionnelles dans ce lieu et aucune caméra ne viendra vous perturber. Dans le living, vous trouverez le 'parapluie de l'amour' et chaque jour, vous devrez livrer vos pensées et votre ressenti sur ce qui se passe dans votre cœur !**

**Deux personnes et deux personnes seulement seront en contact régulier avec vous. Ces deux complices du Parapluie seront là pour vous. Ils vous aideront à mieux vous comprendre. A vous réapprendre.**

**Avant de les découvrir, nous allons vous transférer dans l'appartement et vous les rencontrerez là-bas.**

**Cléo.**

**Tex.**

**Nous comptons sur vous.**

Chloé et Lex furent emmenés avec douceur en limousine. Installés sur la grande banquette de la voiture, chacun à une extrémité, ils fuyaient le regard de l'autre. Génial. Ca commençait merveilleusement bien. Ils étaient totalement obnubilés par la présence de l'autre. Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas été aussi près ?

Le trajet allait être long. Ils n'avaient qu'une crainte pourtant. 'Faites que l'appartement soit assez grand que pour pouvoir s'éviter.'

**Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, cher public, nous allons étudier le profil de notre couple. Rencontre et mariage rapides. Probablement un coup de foudre accompagné d'une vie morne qui a conduit à l'asphyxie leur couple. **

**Et pour comprendre ce problème, nous allons interroger nos deux complices !**

**Druce Dayne, Thaïs Tane, venez nous rejoindre !**

Bruce jubilait. C'était bête, c'était méchant mais c'était vraiment le cas. Il jubilait. Lex allait enfin devoir prendre les choses en main et Chloé allait au moins comprendre qu'on ne trahissait pas son meilleur ami de cette manière ! Et faire ça en direct, à la télévision, sur une chaine publique visible par tous… Le pied ! Il était un génie ! Le génie du siècle ! Quel bonheur ! Quelle allégresse !

Lois quant à elle trouvait que c'était plutôt pas mal comme idée. Et puis, se faire un peu de publicité pour décrocher un emploi ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Le complice du 'parapluie' était une sorte de job servant à trouver la vérité sur le couple. Du journalisme médiatisé en somme. Et elle avait un œil sur sa cousine et les deux décérébrés. C'était parfait et ça allait occuper ses journées à merveille ! En plus, ils étaient payés !

**Druce, vous connaissez la règle, allez sous le parapluie.**

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour Druce ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien !

- Une petite présentation rapide ?

- Je suis Druce, j'ai trente et un ans, je suis investisseur et j'adore faire du sport. J'aime également les femmes. » Ricana Bruce tout en sachant que Lois devait lever les yeux au ciel devant ses pitreries. « Je suis également le meilleur ami de Tex et j'ai contacté le 'parapluie' pour l'aider.

- Vous connaissez votre rôle ?

- Séduire Tex et le mettre dans mon lit ?

- Très drôle ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Tex et vous êtes amis ! » Commenta le présentateur avec un sourire. « Fils du parapluie, expliquez-lui !

**Druce, votre mission sera donc de retrouver l'amant de Cléo. En effet, vous allez être le confident de l'épouse. Ce qui vous donnera l'occasion de plaider la cause de votre ami auprès de son épouse volage ! Et chaque vendredi, vous nous ferez le débriefing de vos avancées !**

- Merci, fils du parapluie. Enfin, je crois.

Bruce était un peu déstabilisé. Comment ça, il allait s'occuper de Chloé ? Mais non ! C'était de Lex qu'il avait besoin ! Comment allait-il pouvoir l'embêter sinon ? Et il ne connaissait pas Chloé ! Ils parlaient à peine. Elle ne le supportait même pas !

**Thaïs, c'est à votre tour !**

Lois était maintenant vraiment paniquée. Elle n'allait quand même pas devoir s'occuper de Lex ?! Elle le connaissait de vue tout au plus ! Comment pouvait-elle s'occuper d'un quasi inconnu ?! Qui était le concepteur de cette émission ? Elle devait lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Et demander une lumière moins forte pour le parapluie géant. Elle avait la rétine brûlée.

- Bonjour. » Elle imita Bruce. Ce crétin était au moins doué pour les mondanités, au temps le suivre sur ce coup.

- Bonjour Thaïs. Jolie robe !

- Merci.

- Une présentation rapide.

- Oh, je l'ai achetée dans un petit bouiboui du centre ville… » Elle sourit. « Je plaisante. Je suis Thaïs, j'ai vingt huit ans, je suis l'heureuse cousine de Cléo. Sinon, dans la vie, je suis journaliste et je me passionne pour une foule de trucs.

- Et célibataire ?

Hého. On se calme. Lois se redressa, le regard moins sympathique. Il faisait quoi, lui ?

- Question non pertinente pour aider Tex et Cléo.

- La coquine !

D'accord, elle allait lui coller une baffe. Mais après le prime. Agresser un présentateur n'allait pas aider sa carrière. Loin de là. Non mais, c'était qui cet hétérosexuel baveux qui pensait pouvoir tenter sa chance ? Même Bruce n'avait jamais tenté! Il avait un minimum de savoir-vivre. Bruce, pas le présentateur dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom.

**La coquine qui va devoir semer le doute dans l'esprit du couple, mon cher Jean-Charlot**. **Thaïs, vous serez 'discorde'. Vous allez devoir prêcher le faux pour récolter le vrai. Leurs impressions sur les grandes étapes de leur couple, c'est vous qui nous les ramènerez. Leurs sales petits secrets… Vous n'en ferez qu'une bouchée ! Et vous aurez aussi une mission très particulière que vous découvrirez très vite !**

Hein ?! Non, non, non ! Ce n'était pas elle ! Elle ne devait pas semer la discorde ! Au contraire ! Elle devait les aider ! La cata ! Chloé allait l'étriper ! Comment cette émission pouvait-elle dégénérer à ce point ? Non, non, non !

**Thaïs, Druce, c'est maintenant à vous de rejoindre l'appartement. Vous aurez vos informations sur vos horaires de passage dans la voiture. Bon voyage et bon courage. Nous comptons sur vous !**

- Oui, fils du parapluie. » Répondirent les deux complices qui sentaient que leur idée tournait un peu au vinaigre pour eux. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Voilà, pour la bonne cause… Ou pas.

**Maintenant que nos complices ont quitté le plateau, nous allons pouvoir découvrir les premières images de notre couple dans l'appartement. Et leur premier passage sous le parapluie. Honneur aux dames ! Cléo, vous nous entendez ?**

Assise dans le minuscule salon de l'appartement de trois pièces – living/chambre, cuisine, salle de bain – Chloé sursauta. Seigneur, c'était un cauchemar. Vivre ici avec Lex, dans moins de trente mètres carrés et en plus avoir une voix qui surgissait de nulle part quand ça lui chantait ? C'était l'enfer… En pire !

- Je vous entends.

**Bien, rendez-vous sous le parapluie.**

Morte de honte, elle avança dans la salle de bain, poussa la porte de la douche et se retrouva sous le parapluie. Lex avait ri comme rarement en voyant le dispositif qu'ils pouvaient refermer pour se laver (et qui coupait automatiquement les caméras, fort heureusement) et elle s'était demandée depuis quand elle n'avait pas entendu son mari rire.

**Maintenant que vous êtes installée, vous pouvez vous confier. Le parapluie de l'amour est prêt à vous aider, à vous entendre enfin.**

- Et bien… Cher parapluie… Et bien, me voilà, je suis Cléo et euh… Tex et moi, on est dans une mauvaise passe. Et je pense que nous pouvons nous en sortir. Sinon, je ne serais pas là. Je ne sais pas vraiment encore si nous le voulons mais je pense que c'est possible. S'il accepte de me regarder comme sa femme et non comme un meuble, par exemple. Je… » Marquant un arrêt, elle abandonna son petit speech qu'elle avait préparé. « Je n'en pouvais plus. Et si j'ai un amant, c'est de notre faute, à tous les deux. Il a abandonné, j'ai abandonné. Personne ne peut supporter l'indifférence. Mais sérieusement, si un parapluie rouge dans une salle de bain peut nous aider. D'accord. Tentons le coup. Je suis toujours persuadée que cette idée est grotesque. Mais entre vivre dans notre maison encore un peu, attendre qu'un de nous décide de tout arrêter… et ça. Je choisis ça. Je ne veux pas que nous restions deux inconnus qui partagent un chien et une maison. Je veux de l'amour véritable. Et si ce n'est pas avec Lex alors… alors je partirai. Simplement. Mais pas sans me battre une fois encore.

Elle se sentit bête de s'être laissé emporter. Devait-elle vraiment dire ce qu'elle pensait ou se créer une identité visuelle ? Maintenant, c'était un peu tard pour y penser. Elle venait de se mettre à nu devant des milliers de spectateurs avides. Elle essaya une larme et retourna dans le salon.

**Tex, c'est maintenant à vous, rendez-vous sous le parapluie.**

Lex hésitait fortement entre rire ou pleurer. Rire pour le ridicule honteux de cette émission – seigneur, il préférait ne pas y penser ! – et pleurer d'être aussi pathétique. Laisser son couple s'enliser et venir régler ça à la télévision ? Être cocu et le découvrir après le monde entier ou presque ? Il s'installa et se promit de se laver en maillot de bain.

**Maintenant que vous êtes installé, vous pouvez vous confier. Le parapluie de l'amour est prêt à vous aider, à vous entendre enfin.**

- Parapluie… Je… Je n'en reviens pas de vouloir essayer de sauver mon couple et mon mariage en parlant à un parapluie. Enfin bref. Passons. Je viens d'apprendre que je suis cocu, que tout le monde le savait et je ne sais pas pourquoi je vais encore passer pour le méchant de service. Mais j'ai l'habitude. Toutes mes femmes se sont jouées de moi. Toutes. Pourquoi Cléo ne ferait-elle pas de même ? Elle n'a pas tord en fait. Elle m'épouse et puis voilà. De l'argent et elle peut chercher le grand amour ? Qui n'est pas moi. Evidemment. Logique. Et pourtant, quand je pense à ça, à son amant et tout le reste que j'ignore encore, je me dis que… ce mariage, j'y croyais. Alors qu'elle m'a épousé pour pouvoir coucher avec un autre. Et le pire encore, c'est que j'y crois toujours. Mais je ne lui dirai pas. Et comme le stipule le contrat, personne ne pourra utiliser ces vidéos confessions pour les montrer à Cléo avant la fin de l'émission. Donc, voilà, j'avoue être un crétin crédule. Mais si le… parapluie ne m'aide pas, et bien, j'abandonnerai tout ce jeu de chasse à l'amour. Je resterai avec Snow White. Mon chien. Qui partira probablement avec Cléo au moment du divorce. Donc je finirai seul et triste.

Inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait à l'écran, Lex se leva. Le présentateur fixait bêtement la caméra, ne sachant visiblement quoi dire après une telle déclaration.

- Euh, oui, alors, voilà, nos protagonistes sont installés. Et euh…

**Et maintenant, nous allons vous dévoiler en avant première les thématiques de la semaine à venir pour notre couple. Le classique 'votre première rencontre' viendra ouvrir les festivités mais cette année… Il sera suivi par des nouveautés comme 'votre premier cadeau', 'le brunch idéal en couple', 'vos premiers doutes'. Les deux autres thèmes seront choisis par vous via notre site officiel ! Allez donc voter au plus vite et les idées les plus originales seront utilisées !**

- Merci, fils du parapluie !

**Mais de rien, Jean-Charlot ! Mais il est déjà l'heure de refermer notre parapluie ! Laissons donc notre couple trouver ses marques dans leur nouvel appartement. Ne ratez surtout pas notre prochaine émission qui marquera le grand retour des 'babouches de la vérité' ! Et surtout, vous découvrirez la mission secrète de Thaïs !**

- Exactement, fils du parapluie ! Nous clôturons notre premier prime ! Si vous souhaitez gagner notre voiture collection limitée, n'oubliez pas de voter ! La question de la semaine est 'Y a-t-il un espoir pour notre couple ?'. Bonne semaine à tous et soyez heureux, même sous la pluie !


	3. Les babouches de la vérité!

Et nous revoilà pour une nouvelle soirée palpitante du parapluie de l'amour! Et surtout, les babouches de la vérité! Rosa, je sens que tu vas rire ^^ Greenlight! merci pour ta review et vu ta fan attitude pour paradisiaque et Saba, je t'annonce la reprise de cette fanfiction dès que le parapluie aura fini son oeuvre :)

Une excellente lecture à tous et on se revoit pour la suite jeudi prochain!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : les babouches de la vérité**

**Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir à tous ! Le parapluie de l'amour est enfin de retour !**

- Bonsoir fils du parapluie ! Comment allez-vous ?

**En super forme Jean-Charlot ! Et nous allons avoir besoin de beaucoup de courage pour résoudre les problèmes de notre couple. Cette semaine, nous avons pu mieux cerner la personnalité de Cléo et de Tex. Nul doute que cela va nous éclairer sur les véritables tensions entre eux !**

- Dites nous en plus !

**Je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler mais les problèmes sexuels de ce couple durent déjà depuis quelques années et leur manière de gérer leurs différents est pour le moins originale ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous connaitrez tout ! Absolument tout !**

- Nous en sommes ravis ! Le public est chaud ce soir ! Et sans plus attendre, connectons-nous à l'appartement ! Cher couple, chers complices, comment allez- vous ?

Installés sur le minuscule canapé, les quatre compères n'en menaient pas large. La semaine avait été pour le moins étonnante pour ne pas dire carrément flippante. Les passages sont le parapluie étaient si fréquents que Chloé avait fini par ne plus se recoiffer. Elle n'essayait même plus de faire un effort pour paraître la femme parfaite et elle laissait ses sautes d'humeur prendre parfois le dessus – au grand bonheur des concepteurs de l'émission à son humble avis.

Ils répondirent dans une joyeuse cacophonie qu'ils allaient bien.

**Maintenant que vous êtes prêts, veuillez prendre les boites dissimulées sous le canapé. Jean Charlot, expliquez leur !**

- Chers amis ! Voici les babouches de la vérité ! Vous allez les enfiler et ainsi vous pourrez enfin dire la vérité ! Les babouches roses et dorées pour Lex, les bleues et argent pour Chloé, vert et jaune pour Druce et mauve et orange pour Thaïs.

Les quatre jeunes gens se fixaient d'un air terrifié. Les babouches en question étaient énormes. Facilement du cinquante fillette !

- Avec ces babouches au pied, vous devrez respecter les trois règles d'or des babouches :

La première est de toujours dire la vérité, la seconde vous imposera dès la semaine prochaine de vous mettre dans la peau de l'autre et d'analyser objectivement les faits. Et la troisième, la plus importante de toute, c'est l'incantation des babouches ! Allez tous debout ! Vous êtes prêts ? Babouches au pied ? On y va ! Fils du parapluie, nous vous suivons !

**'Vérité véritable, discussion discutable, amour aimable, ô belles babouches, transforme les traités intraitables en désir désirable.**

- Pirouette !

**Babouche, quand mes pieds tu touches, je vais sous la douche !' A répéter lors de chaque passage sous le parapluie de l'amour sans oublier la pirouette !**

- Mais c'est merveilleux ! Quel rythme dans le sang! Cléo, Tex, le moment est venu pour vous de nous révéler votre impression sur cette première semaine de travail.

Lex leva les yeux au ciel. Semaine de travail ? Sérieusement ? Quoi qu'après avoir fait une telle pirouette… Il pouvait s'attendre à tout ! Il avait à peine travaillé sur la fusion d'usine qui devait avoir lieu dans plus de deux mois et Chloé le fuyait comme la peste. Et ce n'était pas peu dire lorsque l'on devait vivre dans trente mètres carré. Pour un peu, il aurait dit qu'elle avait désormais le don d'invisibilité.

Il regarda Chloé se diriger vers la salle de bain et put se mettre un peu mieux sur le canapé. Là, il était presque sur les genoux de Bruce et ça devenait gênant pour tous les deux.

**Cléo, installez-vous donc sous le parapluie de l'amour ! Nous, public et maîtres du parapluie, nous sommes prêts à entendre votre avis, vos doutes, vos espoirs. Mais avant tout ! L'incantation des babouches ! **

- Vérité véritable, discussion discutable, amour aimable, ô belles babouches, transforme les traités intraitables en désir désirable. » Chloé fit sa pirouette et manqua de peu de s'étaler dans la douche. « Babouche, quand mes pieds tu touches, je vais sous la douche !

**Nous ne vous jugerons jamais. Alors Cléo, comment a été votre première semaine de réadaptation au couple et la vie modeste d'amour et d'eau fraîche ?**

- Euh… » Chloé fixait l'œil rond de la mini caméra plaquée contre la paroi de la salle de bain. « Et bien, ça a été. Enfin… Non. C'est… invivable. Lex travaille pour ne pas me parler et Bruce passe son temps avec moi pour exhausser tous mes souhaits. Je n'ai jamais vu un pot de colle pareil. Pour un peu, je pourrais croire qu'il veut coucher avec moi. Mais il est hors de question que je trompe Lex.

Chloé fixa encore la caméra en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Oui, j'avoue, je l'ai trompé. Je suis sûre que je dois passer pour la méchante femme qui trompe son adorable mari. Mais oui, je refuse de le tromper avec Bruce. Ni avec un autre. Pas ici. Ni autre part, hein. Je… suis coupable. C'est ce que vous voulez entendre, je suppose. Donc voilà, j'arrête. Il ne mérite pas ça. Il ne l'a jamais mérité.

**Et votre relation avec Tex ?**

- Tex est étrange avec moi depuis qu'il sait. Qu'il sait pour moi et… » Elle ravala ses mots, il s'en était fallu de peu pour dévoiler sa vie entière à la télévision. Le concept était quand même diabolique. « Il ne me pardonnera jamais.

**Avez-vous eu envie de lui ?**

- Hein ?! C'est… envie comme dans envie ? De qui ?

**De Tex. **

- Non. C'est horrible mais non. Pas ici, pas quand il me déteste et que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Et je ne veux pas coucher avec lui devant les caméras !

**N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes filmé qu'ici.**

- Même, je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas… attirée dans ce genre de circonstance.

**Le public a voté cette semaine, Cléo. Et ils ne sont que trente cinq pourcents à croire que vous pouvez réparer votre couple. En vous basant sur les souvenirs que vous avez de votre premier dîner en amoureux, prouvez-nous que vous pouvez y arriver ! **

- Notre premier dîner a été… euh… Chez lui. Il avait tout fait sauf le dessert que j'avais concocté. J'avais fait des poires amandines. Plus de cinq heures de travail. On s'était installé sur son canapé et on avait juste parlé pendant des heures. Nous nous étions découvert tant de points en commun. La disparition de nos mères, un père présent mais un peu dépassé, une envie de réussir et un désir de trouver l'amour. Et…

Chloé semblait dans ses pensées. Elle fixait le sol carrelé de la salle de bain d'un air triste. Elle n'avait plus pensé à cette soirée depuis des siècles et pourtant elle avait l'impression que ça datait de la veille. C'était… déstabilisant. Même horrible en fait.

- Et c'était le premier rendez-vous le plus parfait.

**Vous pouvez rejoindre votre place et demander à Tex de venir se confier.**

- D'accord.

Elle sortit, encore sonnée par cette révélation, et informa Lex qu'il pouvait y aller. C'était le cœur lourd qu'elle le laissa passer devant elle. Allait-il faire comme elle et nier ce qu'elle ressentait ? Elle n'avait pas voulu dire qu'elle voulait s'excuser pour l'avoir trompé. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire à haute voix, ça serait comme avouer qu'elle avait fait du mal à son mari. Tant qu'il ne savait rien, ou qu'il faisait semblant de ne rien savoir – c'était une possibilité selon elle – elle se sentait… moins coupable. Mais maintenant…

Lex entra dans la salle de bain, posa une charlotte de douche sur sa tête.

- Vérité véritable, discussion discutable, amour aimable, ô belles babouches, transforme les traités intraitables en désir désirable. » Lex fit une micro pirouette « Babouche, quand mes pieds tu touches, je vais sous la douche !

Et finalement, il se mit face à la caméra en souriant niaisement.

**Vous êtes splendide, Tex ! Vous avez l'air en forme en plus ! Quel est votre secret ?**

- Oh, savoir qu'on est cocu relativise bien des choses, cher fils du parapluie. » Il avait l'impression de minauder mais au moins, ça l'empêchait de dire des choses qu'il devait absolument taire. Il enleva la charlotte, les blagues les plus courtes étaient les meilleures. « Mais j'adore vivre ici. Tout est si… mini.

**Et comment vivez-vous cette cohabitation ?**

- Mais je vivais déjà avec Cléo avant. Ca ne change pas beaucoup. Enfin, si, elle a moins d'espace pour se cacher que dans notre maison et puis… Le cocufieur ne sait pas venir jusqu'ici, me passer sous le nez et venir toucher ma femme. Être coupé du monde a des avantages !

**Vous pensez souvent à votre femme dans les bras d'un autre, avez-vous alors envie de reprendre cette place qui vous est due ?**

- Non. Je ne sais pas trop. Ma femme qui me fuit, c'est pas une première. Alors… Je suis déçu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais envie de convoiter la femme d'un autre. Parce qu'au fond, c'est ce qu'elle est. La femme de son amant. Pas la mienne. Ma Chloé… Ma Chloé est une femme dynamique, amoureuse, enjôleuse… Pas… pas ce qu'elle est devenue.

**Le public a voté cette semaine, Tex. Et ils ne sont que trente cinq pourcents à croire que vous pouvez réparer votre couple. En vous basant sur les souvenirs que vous avez de votre premier cadeau, prouvez-nous que vous pouvez y arriver ! **

- Cléo m'avait offert une peluche. Vous allez rire, mais je n'avais jamais eu de peluche. Et je lui avais offert une minuscule petite émeraude en forme de cœur. Et vous savez ce qui est le mieux dans cette histoire, c'est que cette peluche est dans un tiroir chez nous et cette émeraude est au cou de ma femme. Elle ne l'a jamais enlevée. Enfin, si, j'espère qu'elle l'enlevait pour rencontrer l'autre. Sinon… Mais je sais que c'était le cadeau idéal pour chacun de nous.

**Avez-vous des doutes sur l'avenir de votre couple ?**

- Oui, bien sûr, personne au monde ne peut avoir de certitude sur l'avenir de son couple. Et c'est mieux comme ça, non ? Je serai surpris de voir ce qu'il va advenir de nous !

Il avait vraiment l'impression de surjouer. Et puis, bien sûr qu'il avait des doutes ! Même Bruce semblait courir après sa femme ! Si ça, ce n'était pas un comble !

**Merci Tex, vous pouvez retourner à votre place et demander à Druce et Thaïs de venir.**

Enfin libéré, Lex se releva et se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir rester assis à côté de Chloé. Lois et Bruce avaient été surpris d'être demandé ensemble. Ils s'avancèrent dans la minuscule cabine de douche et la jeune femme s'assit sur les genoux de Bruce.

**Chers complices ! N'oubliez pas la danse !**

Se relevant difficilement, ils improvisèrent la danse des babouches sur un mètre carré.

- Vérité véritable, discussion discutable, amour aimable, ô belles babouches, transforme les traités intraitables en désir désirable. Babouche, quand mes pieds tu touches, je vais sous la douche !

**Comment allez-vous ? Votre mission avance bien ?**

- Euh oui… La semaine a été assez étonnante. » Commença Bruce. « Cléo ne veut pas parler de son amant. Elle ne veut pas. Simplement. Et même en essayant de la convaincre que je suis aussi son ami, elle me fuit ! Moi qui comble tous ses désirs ! Enfin, sauf… enfin, au lit quoi.

- Et Tex gobe tout ce que je lui invente. J'en suis presque au point de craindre qu'il la quitte à cause de mes mensonges ! Prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai est une vaste blague ! Une catastrophe !

**Le parapluie est fier de vous, Thaïs !**

- C'est exactement ça Thaïs ! » Renchérit Jean-Charlot. « Et vous allez maintenant comprendre quelle est votre véritable mission ! Fils du parapluie !

**Oui, Thaïs ! Vous lui avez donc inventé tout cela pendant une semaine ! Il gobe tout ? C'est parfait ! Et aujourd'hui, après l'émission, vous aurez la grande mission de lui annoncer que vous avez menti ! Menti car vous êtes amoureuse de lui depuis des années !**

- Hein ?! Mais c'est faux !

**C'est là tout l'intérêt ! Il faut attiser la jalousie de votre cousine ! Druce vous y aidera en aidant Cléo à ouvrir les yeux sur vos intentions envers son mari ! Et pour ce faire, vous ne pouvez pas quitter la maison ! Vous allez vivre à quatre !**

C'était un cauchemar ! Un véritable cauchemar ! Ils étaient en enfer ! Bruce sera un peu le pull de Lois. Il était aussi paniqué qu'elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas décemment faire ça !

Le fils du parapluie – ce traitre, ce fourbe, cet horrible mécréant ! – leur demanda deux thèmes qui devaient être abordé avant la fin de l'émission !

- Euh… La première sieste crapuleuse et… et… la première rencontre !

**Choix validé, envoyez nous le couple en détresse, chers complices.**

Plus la soirée avançait, plus les quatre amis n'avaient qu'une envie : fuir. Malheureusement pour eux, la porte était fermée par la production et ils étaient au dernier étage d'un building…

Chloé et Lex hésitèrent un long moment et pour finir, Chloé s'assit tandis que Lex se mit à terre de sorte qu'on ne voyait que son visage.

**L'émission touche bientôt à sa fin pour cette semaine, nous avons encore deux questions pour vous. Jean Charlot, première question !**

- Cléo, Tex… Lors de votre première rencontre, quelle a été votre première impression ?

- Pour moi, je l'ai trouvée superbe avec ses cheveux au vent. Et je me suis dit que si j'avais été plus malin, c'est une fille comme elle que j'aurais épousé.

- Tu rigoles ?! » Lui demanda Chloé qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il nia d'un signe de tête, bien sûr qu'il ne rigolait pas, il avait les babouches de la vérité au pied !

- Et toi ?

- Moi j'ai pensé qu'il était vraiment très attirant et qu'il méritait à être mieux connu. Il n'avait rien du petit crétin de fils à papa dont les journaux parlaient.

**Dernière question… Lors de votre première sieste crapuleuse, qu'avez-vous fait après ?**

- Je… Je pense que je suis restée dans son appartement jusqu'au soir. Et lorsqu'il est rentré après sa dernière réunion d'entreprise, je lui ai dit que j'étais juste passée reprendre mon gilet que j'avais oublié. Ce qui était faux, je voulais explorer son appartement et rester dans son lit.

- Je ne suis pas allé à cette réunion. J'ai filé à la bijouterie pour lui trouver un bijou qui lui corresponde.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de bijou ce jour là ! Menteur !

- Je n'ai pas dit que je te l'avais donné…

- Tu l'as offert à une autre !

- Non.

- Tex…

- Tu l'as reçu bien après. C'est ton émeraude.

- Tu me l'as offert pour notre première année en couple !

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il fallait le meilleur moment au monde pour t'offrir un tel bijou.

Ils se fixaient maintenant, les yeux dans les yeux. Etait-ce réellement possible de si mal se connaître ?

**Sur cette révélation, je pense que nous allons vous laisser. Dès demain, n'oubliez pas de parler en vous mettant dans la peau de l'autre !**

- Voilà, chers spectateurs ! Une nouvelle page de cette sombre histoire se tourne. Vous comprenez que la communication est essentielle dans un couple ! » Reprit Jean Charlot avec un sourire commercial. « Et comme chaque semaine, nous allons nous quitter avec cette question : quel est à cet heure la fin la plus probable de cette aventure ! La rupture de Cléo et Tex ? La mise en couple de Thaïs et Bruce ? Un double mariage ? Une rupture entre nos quatre protagonistes ? N'oubliez pas de voter !

**Et oui ! Vous pouvez également voter pour ce que vous voulez voir arriver la semaine prochaine ! Vous avez le choix entre : séparer le couple pendant une semaine, faire rentrer un inconnu qui se ferait passer pour l'amant de Cléo ou bien… Offrir un contrat de divorce au couple ! Votez bien ! En attendant, aimez-vous avec passion !**


	4. Dis-moi ce qu'ilelle pense

yeah baby! Enfin la suite! Rahhhhhhh yes! On est reparti pour le parapluie de l'amour! Du suspens, des cachotteries, des questions sans réponses et tant de choses encore!

Excellente lecture et n'oubliez pas de faire vos propositions en même temps que votre review! Et je vous promets, tout est comptabilisés! Oui oui oui! Rosa, tes réponses ont été encodées sur shivers donc ^^ Profitez! Aimez! Votez!

A très vite !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Dis-moi ce qu'il/elle pense**

* * *

**Chers téléspectateurs ! Enfin nous revoilà pour un nouvel épisode du parapluie de l'amour et surtout, une nouveauté de taille que nous vous dévoilerons plus tard dans l'émission ! Comme vous le savez, depuis la semaine dernière, notre couple, toujours en détresse…**

- Ohhhhhhhhhhh » Fait le public tristement.

**Possède les babouches de la vérité ! Et plus encore, les complices de la voix sont dans l'appartement pour faire bouger les choses ! **

- Et oui, fils du parapluie ! C'est exactement ça ! Et pour notre plus grand bonheur, les choses ont évolués ! Thaïs drague plus qu'ouvertement Tex et Cléo semble réagir… Mais moins que Druce qui est vert de jalousie !

**Et ça, ce n'est pas peu dire… Le parapluie, mon père, m'a dit qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps avant de se déclarer auprès de sa belle. Mais ça, c'est entre vous et moi…**

- Bien sûr, fils du parapluie… Nous ne dirons rien ! Et les milliers de téléspectateurs non plus ! » Fit alors le présentateur tout en faisant un clin d'œil complice à la caméra.

**Alors, si c'est comme ça, nous allons pouvoir commencer notre grand coup de choc du 'dis moi ce qu'il ou elle pense !' Car c'est aujourd'hui que Cléo et Tex vont devoir laisser les babouches prendre le dessus ! Ils vont devoir se mettre dans la peau de l'autre… et cela risque d'être explosif !**

Connectons-nous avec l'appartement !

Habitants, habitantes, comment allez-vous ce soir ? 

- Génial, cool, trop bien, extra.

Assis côte à côte dans le canapé, les quatre compères tentaient de rester le plus loin possible les uns des autres. Chloé n'en pouvait plus de croiser Lex tous les jours. Elle était persuadée qu'il craquerait le premier et qu'il partirait. Comment pouvait-il seulement rester avec elle alors qu'elle l'avait trompé ? Il était masochiste ? Et c'était ridicule. Elle avait failli tomber un millier de fois avec ces babouches aux pieds ! Et depuis quand Lois se collait ainsi de manière aussi… désinvolte à son mari !

**Merveilleux ! Comme vous le savez, les babouches vont avoir un effet très particulier aujourd'hui. Vous allez devoir maintenant parler au nom de l'autre. Cléo parlera en tant que Tex et inversement. Druce pour Thaïs et inversement. Mais avant tout, la chanson des babouches ! Tout le monde debout ! **

- Vérité véritable, discussion discutable, amour aimable, ô belles babouches, transforme les traités intraitables en désir désirable. Babouche, quand mes pieds tu touches, un vent de nouveauté souffle sur ma bouche.

**Excellent! Jean-Charlot, je vous en prie ! Expliquez-nous les règles ! **  
- Elles sont très simples, fils du parapluie ! Comme vous l'avez déjà si bien expliqué, Cléo parlera au nom de Tex, Tex au nom de Cléo, Thaïs au nom de Druce et Druce au nom de Thaïs ! Je vais donc poser à chacun trois questions, et trois questions seulement auquel il faudra répondre ! Si toutefois nos candidats ne répondent pas, ils seront soumis à une épreuve complémentaire, diabolique ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus, il faut garder la surprise !

Lois, assise entre Lex et Bruce n'en menait pas large, elle savait que ces épreuves complémentaires avaient été horribles l'année précédente.

- La première personne à être soumise à mon questionnaire est… Thaïs ! Druce, êtes-vous prêt ?  
- Je suis prête. » Annonça alors Bruce avec une fois de fausset. Lois prit un air outré avant de lui mettre un bon coup dans le bras.  
- Première question !  
- J'ai hâte !  
- Quels ont été vos sentiments lors de l'incident de mercredi ?  
- Ah. » La voix masculine prouvait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le fameux incident du mercredi mais il avait sentit Lois se raidir à côté de lui. Reprenant une version plus aigue, il tenta. « Je dois avouer que ça a été particulièrement difficile. Avec Tex, ma cousine et ce si sexy Druce, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire mais je pense que cela devait bien arriver un jour.  
- Ohhhhh la coquine ! » Fit Jean-Charlot qui lui, semblait parfaitement connaître le fameux incident du mercredi. « Deuxième question ! Voulez-vous faire l'amour avec Tex ?  
- Hein ?! Mais non ! » C'était bien Bruce qui parlait là ! Non mais ! « Je ne m'abaisserais pas à de telles ignominies !  
- Bien ! Et dernière question, pensez-vous, Thaïs, que le couple de votre cousine va survivre ?  
- Je l'espère de tout cœur. » Et là, Bruce était sûr qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Chloé se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait dans cet appartement minuscule. Comment avait-elle pu rater ce moment du mercredi ? Il n'y avait rien eu ! C'était ridicule. Pourtant sa cousine semblait soucieuse. Que s'était-il passé ?!

- Tex, c'est à vous ! Cléo, tenez-vous prête !  
- Ok.  
- Question numéro une ! Quels sont vos sentiments envers Thaïs, la cousine de votre dulcinée. Dulcinée, qui, je vous le rappelle, vous trompe depuis un bout de temps !  
- Thaïs est une amie. » Commença Chloé. « Et je ressens de l'amitié pour elle-même si cela n'a pas été simple au début.  
- Question numéro deux ! Tex, que pensez-vous de Cléo ?  
- Je pense que j'ai des sentiments confus.  
- Mais encore ?  
- C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. » Chloé ne voulait pas tenter de se mettre dans la peau de Lex. Hors de question. C'était comme… Comme s'exposer à une vue qu'elle refusait de voir. Elle était la femme délaissée. Elle avait eu sa vengeance. Et elle ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences.  
- Un gage… Que le public choisira !  
- Troisième et dernière question pour vous… Tex. Croyez-vous encore à l'amour ?  
- … » Chloé ne voulait pas répondre. C'était hors de question.  
- Encore un autre gage ?  
- Oui.

Lex n'en menait pas large. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il aurait pu répondre à ces questions. Croire en l'amour ? Oui. Croire en l'amour de Chloé… C'était autre chose.

- Druce, vos questions !  
- Yep, c'est moi, Druce le tout puissant. » Fit Lois d'un air enchanté. Elle voulait se venger un peu de ce crétin qui la faisait passer pour une midinette. « Demandez, vous serez servi.  
- Question une ! Que pensez-vous de la jolie Thaïs ?  
- Je pense qu'elle a un quotient intellectuel vachement plus important que le mien.  
- Et bien ! Question suivante ! Pensez-vous que vous pourriez être un bon parti ?  
- Oui. » C'était évident pour Lois, même si elle ne le reconnaitrait jamais ouvertement. « Je suis riche, beau, intelligent mais pas trop et je suis un exemple de galanterie. Ca me semble être un bon parti.  
- Que de révélations ! Et dernière question, voulez-vous que votre ami retrouve son épouse ou pas ?  
- Je… Je… Je veux. » Lois paniquait un peu. Se mettre dans la peau de Bruce Wayne ou défendre sa cousine ? « Je veux qu'ils se retrouvent s'ils le veulent. Ils doivent être heureux. Ensemble ou séparés, mais heureux.

Du coin de l'œil Lois vit que Bruce semblait satisfait. Mince. Il allait encore faire son intéressant à cause de ça !

- Cléo, douce Cléo, c'est à vous !  
- Posez vos questions. » Demanda Lex qui sentait que ça allait être épique.  
- Cléo, pourquoi avez-vous accepté de venir dans cette émission ?  
- Parce que je veux au moins tenter de m'expliquer auprès de Tex ? » Tenta alors le milliardaire.  
- Bonne raison. Pensez-vous que la carrière de votre époux a tué votre couple.  
- Je l'ignore. C'est difficile de mettre tout en cause sur un simple travail ! » Ok, là, c'était surtout son idée à lui et pas à Chloé… mais quand même.  
- Pourquoi avez-vous trompé votre époux ?  
- Bonne question. » Lex se posait cette question tous les matins. Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout et sortit toutes ses hypothèses, et il y en avait des tas. « Par lassitude, monotonie dans mon couple, parce que je n'aime plus Tex, parce que cet homme là était tellement plus chevelu… » Ca c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable selon Lex. « Parce qu'il semblait intéressant, parce que mon mari rentrait tard, parce que je n'ai jamais aimé Tex à part son argent peut-être, parce que je n'ai jamais été fidèle, parce que je voulais faire souffrir Tex, de toute façon, il choisit de toute façon la mauvaise femme à épouser, parce que je crois qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour moi, parce que c'est arrivé, voilà tout.  
- Tex ! » le cri de Chloé l'avait surpris. Il se retourna vers elle et elle semblait… atterrée.

**Et maintenant, laissons les esprits se calmer pendant que nous découvrons les résultats de vos votes ! **

- Oui ! Et ceux-ci sont très surprenants ! Car contre toutes attentes, vous optez pour un double mariage ! Mais… Pensez-vous à un mariage Tex Thaïs, Cléo Druce ? Venez nous le révéler sur le site internet de l'émission !

**Jean-Charlot… L'heure est grave. Très grave. **

- Oui fils du parapluie ! Nous allons vous révéler ce que VOUS avez décidé, public, pour la nouvelle semaine de Tex et Cléo dans leur nid de réconciliations ou… de rupture !

**Première enveloppe, Jean-Charlot. Dans la poche de votre veste. **

- La première enveloppe va éliminer une des possibilités ! J'ouvre l'enveloppe. Je… Ohhhhhh cher public ! Quelle stupéfaction ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Vous avez vraiment pris la décision d'éliminer…  
- Quiiiiiiiiii ?  
- Fils du parapluie ! Vous n'allez pas… séparer le couple !  
- Ohhhhhhh ! » Fait le public soudain triste.

**Mais alors… Qu'a choisi le public ? Ramener un amant de Cléo ou le contrat de divorce ? **

- Maître Lana Lang, huissière bien connu des concours de miss, m'amène en ce moment même l'enveloppe qui va sceller définitivement le destin de ces deux êtres dans le Titanic de leur amour ! Merci Lana, euh, miss Lange ! Lang !

**Le suspens est insoutenable, Jean Charlot, laissez passer le coup de foudre et dites-nous tout ! Alors, qu'avons-nous comme nouvelles à annoncer à notre couple ? **

- Je crains que nous ne puissions rien faire de plus, car… C'est maintenant entre les mains de notre nouveau meilleur ami ! Chester ! Venez ici ! Le public a décidé qu'il était temps de confronter Cléo à son amant. Mais ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que son amant a préféré rester caché et de ce fait, c'est Chester qui sera son remplaçant ! Tex ignorant tout, ne pourra que se méfier ! Et oui, cher public ! Sa femme affirmant que Chester n'est pas son amant, il pensera de suite qu'il est réellement son amant et qu'elle essaie de le protéger ! Comment notre couple va-t-il réagir avec cette nouvelle donne ?

**Chester, présentez vous un instant. **

- Euhhhh, bonjour ?  
- Bonjour Chester ! » Fait alors le public.  
- Je suis Chester, j'ai trente ans et je suis actuellement en reconversion de carrière, je compte créer ma propre entreprise de massages. Je suis acteur à mes heures perdues et j'ai donc été contacté…  
- Pour être l'amant de Cléo ! Comment pensez-vous agir ? » Demanda Jean-Charlot.  
- Euhhhh, entrer dans l'appartement et simplement me présenter.  
- Les laisser agir ! Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Mais il est temps pour vous de rejoindre l'appartement ! Soyez heureux ! Et embrassez Cléo de notre part.  
- D'accord…

**Et tandis que Chester court rejoindre son destin et sa dulcinée, intéressons nous aux grands évènements de la semaine. Connectons-nous à l'appartement de l'amour. Thaïs. Vous nous entendez ? **

- Oui, parfaitement.

**Restez donc dans le salon, il faut que le public en sache un peu plus au sujet de l'incident de mercredi. **

- C'était une simple erreur de vos assistants et je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait épiloguer là-dessus, vous savez…

**Vous, nue dans la salle de bain et surprise sous la douche par Tex est un incident de mes assistants ? Je ne crois pas, il est totalement sous le charme ! **

- Comment ça Tex t'a vue nue ?! Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?  
- Cléo, j'ai été appelé sous le parapluie alors que c'était l'heure de douche de Thaïs, rien de plus. Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec ta cousine ! C'est ridicule !  
- Tu insinues que ma cousine n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? Elle est canon ! » Commença Chloé qui sentait qu'elle allait commettre un meurtre. Lois et Lex ? Elle vivante, jamais !  
- Bien sûr qu'elle est jolie mais…  
- Tu as vraiment vu Thaïs nue ? Demanda Bruce.  
- Tu vois ! Tu avoues ! » S'insurgea Chloé  
- Mais non ! C'est ridicule, on passe du temps ici, avec Druce et Thaïs, parce qu'on vit les uns sur les autres ! Je ne vais pas sortir avec ta cousine pour autant ! » S'énerva Lex avant que la voix, cette horrible et agaçante petite voix vint le surprendre.

**Et donc, concernant ce baiser accidentel entre Tex et Druce. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ça ? **

- Ce n'était pas un baiser !  
- Je n'ai jamais embrassé ce chauve ! » S'étrangla Druce.  
- Si c'est vrai, je veux une photo ! » Lois ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un chat ayant trouvé une souris nappée de crème.  
- C'est ce stupide mini appartement ! Pas moyen de se retourner sans tomber sur quelqu'un ! C'est invivable à quatre ! » Continua Lex qui reprochait finalement tout à l'appartement. C'était plus simple que de penser à Chloé dans d'autres draps et d'autres bras.

**Mais… N'est ce pas la sonnette de votre porte qui retentit ? **

Un homme entra, assez grand, cheveux clairs, yeux bruns expressifs, et les salua. D'un même mouvement, les quatre habitants se regardèrent, s'interrogeant mutuellement sur le nouvel arrivant.

**Chester, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'assumer votre rôle dans cette histoire. **

- Salut Cléo. » Tenta Chester. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. « Ca fait un bail.  
- On se connaît ? » Chloé avait beau se torturer les méninges, elle ne voyait pas du tout qui était cet homme.  
- Ca me semble évident. Cléo. Tu sais… Maintenant qu'il sait tout… Tu peux assumer qu'il y ait un 'nous'. » Ca, c'était une réplique qu'on lui avait demandé de sortir. Et il la trouvait vraiment surfaite. Mais bon, elle semblait faire de l'effet. La brunette regardait sa cousine avec étonnement et le mari semblait lui avoir eu un coup violent à la tête.  
- Très drôle. Je ne vous connais pas. C'est idiot de…  
- Cléo, chérie, tu pourrais au moins l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour. » La voix de Lex était tranchante.

Chloé sursauta et lorsqu'elle vit son regard, elle se sentit vidée. L'absence de son époux lui avait fait du mal, tellement de mal. Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait en mourir tellement cela avait été douloureux. Mais là, en voyant Lex la dévisager de cette manière, elle avait compris. Elle avait compris qu'elle avait fait la plus grosse erreur de son existence. L'indifférence de Lex était pire que la mort. C'était elle qui avait détruit définitivement son couple.

- Non, je ne vais pas dire bonjour à un inconnu. Je ne connais pas ce type ! Tex, je te le jure, tu dois me croire.  
- Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre, Cléo. Tu es parfaitement libre de voir qui tu veux.  
- Tex, arrête tes conneries, tu crois vraiment que je pourrais sortir avec un bellâtre dans son genre ?  
- C'est quoi ton genre, alors ?  
- Le genre de… » Trop préoccupée par son envie de voir Lex s'énerver contre elle et enfin réagir, Chloé ne s'était rendue compte que trop tard de ce qu'il essayait de faire. « Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Mon genre c'était ton ami. Pas Druce. L'autre, tu sais…  
- Le bellâtre ?  
- En quelque sorte.  
- Tu cherchais quoi avec lui ?  
- Te faire réagir. Mais tu as nié l'évidence.  
- Quelle évidence ?! Chloé, c'est ridicule. On participe à une émission pour nous 'réconcilier' et toi, tu cherches à nous faire rompre depuis des mois ! Que veux-tu ? Que je parte ? Un mot de toi et c'est fini. Point.

**Il est temps, mesdames et messieurs de clore notre émission ! Quelle sera la réponse de Cléo ? Quittera-t-elle définitivement Tex ? Chester va-t-il trouver l'amour ? Tex finira-t-il avec Thaïs ou avec Druce ?**

Et comme chaque semaine, tentez de remporter notre lot exclusif de produits dérivés 'Le parapluie de l'amour' ! Pour cela, rien de plus simple ! Il vous suffit simplement de répondre à cette question : que va répondre Cléo ? Trois réponses possibles ! Pour 'je te quitte', envoyez 1 ! Pour 'je suis enceinte, veux tu être le père de mon bébé' tapez 2. Pour 'Je veux épouser Chester' envoyez 3 ! 

- Et oui Fils du parapluie ! Et faites vos propositions de gage! Nous choisirons les deux meilleures pour Cléo! Quel suspens ! Et en attendant, aimez-vous ! Tels Maître Lang et moi !


	5. Bébé, mariage, mais où va le parapluie?

Hum... Bon, du retard, j'en ai accumulé pas mal... J'avoue. Mais faute avouée... oui, je sais, vous ne pardonnerez que lorsque vous aurez des lignes à lire! Vendu! On est reparti! Je repars du bon pied avec Le parapluie! La semaine prochaine, un nouveau chapitre! Un plus long que celui d'aujourd'hui, celui-ci était pour me remettre dans le bain ^^

Excellente lecture et restez proches, je suis de retour! Pour vous écrire des fics!

* * *

Le plateau était en ébullition. Sous la chaleur des spots, le public de préadolescentes déchainées hurlaient leur amour pour Tex, le ténébreux chauve comme disait les articles de 'PeopleMag'.

**Bienvenue à tous ! Pour cette émission très spéciale du 'Parapluie de l'amour', découvrons en exclusivité mondiale quelques morceaux choisis de ce qui s'est passé cette semaine dans l'appartement !**

_« Oh mon dieu ! Tu es une déesse, épouse-moi ! »  
« Tu veux vivre avec moi et ton amant ?! »  
« J'ai un scoop ! Elle est enceinte ! »_

Un mouvement de stupeur parcourut la foule. Une demande en mariage, un plan à trois et un bébé. Un hurlement collectif accueillit l'arrivée du présentateur.

- Bonsoir, fils du parapluie !

**Bonsoir, mon cher Jean-Charlot ! Je suis ravi de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle semaine palpitante. D'ailleurs, je pense que vous avez une nouvelle à annoncer à notre public…**

- Bien entendu, fils du parapluie ! Cher public, chers téléspectateurs fidèles ! Vous avez voté la semaine passée ! Et le résultat de vos votes est éloquent ! Vous vouliez que Cléo réponde 'Je suis enceinte, veux tu être le père de mon bébé'. Mais est-ce réellement ce qu'elle a répondu ? Images !

_-Cléo ?  
-Je…  
-Tu ?  
-Chester n'est pas mon amant.  
-Cléo… Je me fiche de ce crétin dégénéré. Je te demande ce que tu veux pour nous. Veux-tu divorcer ?  
-Je… Je ne le veux pas. Mais je ne veux pas retomber dans tes bras non plus. Je… je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je… Je veux mon chien !_

- Et oui ! Carrément ! Elle a demandé à voir son chien ! Et comme nous ne pouvons pas résister à la beauté sauvage de cette Cléo et aux longues jambes sexy de Thaïs, nous avons exceptionnellement autorisé la présence de Snow White !

**Oui, Jean-Charlot ! Et cela a apporté une issue totalement inattendue dans l'émission ! Mais rejoignons Chester à l'appartement !**

- Bonsoir. » Répondit d'un air morne le bellâtre.

**Comment allez-vous ?**

- Comme une bête traquée.

**Expliquez au public d'où vous vient cette curieuse impression.**

- Ce sale cabot m'a mordu ! Druce me croche-patte tout le temps et Tex cherche à me tuer ! Voilà d'où ça me vient ! J'en ai marre ! Je quitte Cléo ! Je ne peux pas être l'amant d'une fille qui laisse en liberté un tel monstre !

Sortant de la salle de bain avec virulence, la caméra fixait la douche délaissée. Un seul cri de douleur accompagna la sortie de Chester et la voix de Chloé avec son 'Snow White, vilaine fille' d'un ton affectueux.

Retour sur le plateau où le public pleure. « Chester ! Je t'aime ! » crie une demoiselle au premier rang.

- Et bien, fils du parapluie ! Quel suspens !

**Et encore ! Le vrai suspens a été pour Tex ! Très inquiet en voyant sa belle, il a insisté pour qu'elle voie le médecin ! Et la nouvelle est vite tombée. Sans plus attendre, les images !  
**

_-J'ai un scoop ! Elle est enceinte !  
-C'est pas vrai ?  
-Si. Ce n'était pas une grossesse désirée, je suppose ?  
-Pas vraiment, non. Notre situation est… précaire. Nous sommes ici pour décider de ce qui va arriver.  
-Avec de la téléréalité ?  
-Il semble que oui._

Se tournant vers sa douce, Tex fit un regard triste.

- Tu veux vivre avec moi et ton amant, ou toi aussi, tu veux rejoindre Cléo et son Chester ?

Pour toute réponse, Snow White frotta sa tête contre la main de Tex.

- Mais c'est adorable, fils du parapluie ! Notre couple en détresse va avoir un petit fils ! Ou une petite fille !

**Oui ! Une liste de naissance a d'ailleurs été ouverte chez notre partenaire 'Ogétoutou' ! N'hésitez pas à faire vos cadeaux ! Snow White accouchera dans trente jours !**

- C'est adorable vraiment ! Mais pas autant que Thaïs !' Ajouta malicieusement Jean-Charlot. 'Druce semble d'ailleurs de mon avis, n'est-ce pas fils du parapluie ?

**Je suis bien d'accord. Chester l'a bien compris, Thaïs est maintenant chasse gardée !**

D'ailleurs, il l'a demandé en mariage ! Il y a moins d'une heure !

- Quoi ?!' Hurla Jean-Charlot, totalement dévasté.

**Et oui ! Il a fait sa demande face à son talent inné pour faire des crêpes ! Il a hurlé un magnifique « Oh mon dieu ! Tu es une déesse, épouse-moi ! » !**

- Non !' Jean-Charlot tomba dans les pommes dans le public où des fans déchainées essayaient de le déshabiller.  
**  
Euh. Pour des raisons techniques, nous devons clore notre émission plus tôt, retrouvez juste après les meilleurs moments de la saison 1 du 'Parapluie de l'amour' ! A la semaine prochaine pour l'ultime face à face avant la séparation du couple ! **

Assis dans leur appartement, Chloé, Lex, Loïs et Bruce essayaient de comprendre ce qu'un ingénieur du son, Marc-Antoine Octavius Junior, leur expliquait.

-Donc l'émission est terminée ?  
-Pour aujourd'hui, hein.  
-Donc la semaine prochaine ?  
-On est à l'antenne. On va vous mettre face à face, vous mettre mal à l'aise, vous faire dire les pires horreurs et vous séparer une semaine pour que le public décide si vous devez divorcer ou non.

- Mais rassurez-vous hein, les votes sont truqués. J'pense que la direction va vous faire divorcer. Un divorce en direct va être plus rentable qu'un happy end.

Marc-Antoine Octavius Junior ne comprit jamais pourquoi la douce Cléo le gifla en entend ces mots.


	6. Là où tout part en cacahouètes

On y croit! J'y arrive! Rosa, courage! Ca va te changer les idées ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Là où tout part en cacahouètes  
**

* * *

**Le parapluie de l'amour est de retour chez vous ! En dernière partie de nuit et en version courte suite aux plaintes portées par le service de protection des bonnes mœurs. **

**Ces dernières semaines, nous avons suivi les aventures désastreuses d'un couple au bout du rouleau. Essoufflés et à bout de nerfs, prêts à se sauter à la gorge non pas pour faire l'amour sauvagement mais bien pour s'entretuer. Cléo et Tex sont des étrangers vivants dans une maison commune et partageant un chien. Y-a-t-il pire destin pour un couple né d'une passion commune et dévorante, ayant entraîné la destruction massive de vêtements récalcitrants au strip-tease ? Il y a-t-il pire situation, vraiment ? Ce couple avait-il seulement la moindre chance ? **

**Sous la direction de leurs amis, Thaïs et Druce, un couple sulfureux ayant décidé de vivre son amour au grand jour face aux caméras, se souciant bien peu du couple en détresse, Tex et Cléo se sont déchirés. La jeune épouse infidèle ayant même été jusqu'à inviter son amant dans l'appartement !**

Cri outré du public.

**Mais votre devoir, si vous l'acceptez, est de décider du futur de ce couple !**

**Vous avez vibré avec eux, vous avez ri de leurs bêtises, vous avez pleuré devant la détresse de Tex découvrant l'infidélité de son épouse, vous avez été ému par l'histoire de Snow White et de son amoureux, Robin Wood – Retrouvez-les d'ailleurs dès dimanche dans '30 milliards d'amis' pour tout connaître de leur romance ! – vous avez été choqué du triste sort de Jean-Charlot et de sa dépression en apprenant le mariage de Thaïs avec Druce – vos dons à l'hôpital psychiatrique sont les bienvenus ! – et vous avez ovationné Chester dans son interprétation de l'amant et vous le trouverez dans son nouveau film, sortie prévue dans les salles dès demain !**

**Mais toutes les bonnes choses doivent un jour prendre fin. Leur destin n'est plus entre leurs mains, mais entre les vôtres ! Un seul vote par texto pourra décider si, oui ou non, ils méritent d'avoir une nouvelle chance !**

**Mais accueillons notre présentatrice vedette ! Promue récemment au titre, miss Lana Lang !**

- Bonjour, fils du parapluie ! Hihihi, je suis ravie d'enfin être dans la lumière ! Enfin, je vais pouvoir apporter la paix dans le monde des amoureux ! Aucun couple ne devrait rester dans l'angoisse ! Il faut parler ! Voilà la clé du succès, vous ne devez jamais vous laisser avoir par le monstre méchant du désamour ! Parce que l'amour est la clé du succès ! Rien ne peut le remplacer quand il est véritable. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment Robin Wood a bravé le lac dans le parc longeant l'appartement de l'amour pour rejoindre, trempé jusqu'aux os, sa bien-aimée qui était enfermée dans sa tour d'argent ! je trouve admirable le courage de ce petit être poilu qui n'avait…

**Maître Lang ! Voyons ! Nous avons…**

- que ses petites pattes pour se débattre face à une injustice !

**Vidéo !**

* * *

L'appartement était pratiquement vide. Chloé était en train de se débattre avec sa valise lorsque Lex entra.

- Je vais t'aider.

- Merci. Fit-elle en évitant son regard.

- Tu sais que tu n'as qu'à demander.

- Je…

- Quoi ?

- Non rien. Allons-y. Nous allons être en retard.

* * *

La foule en délire réclamait la suite mais le chauffeur de salle hocha la tête. Il n'y aurait rien de plus car enfin, le couple était sur le plateau !

**Entrez, chers amis. Il est temps pour vous de nous dire enfin toute la vérité. Veuillez excusez Miss Lang, elle a été rappelée vers d'autres cieux.**

Lex haussa un sourcil, il était perplexe. Les animateurs de ce jeu étaient… étranges.

Chloé paniquait. Contrairement à Lex, elle savait que le jeu consistait cette fois-ci à les détruire. Ils allaient tout faire pour les séparer et seul le public allait prendre les commandes de leur vie. C'était ridicule, bien entendu. Comment Loïs avait-elle pu les embarquer dans cette aventure de fous ?!

Elle voulait juste cinq minutes de tranquillité et de solitude avec son époux. Parce qu'il l'était encore, n'est-ce pas ? Ce grand n'importe quoi… Son infidélité, les révélations de l'émission… Ne pouvaient pas tuer leur amour ?

Quel amour ?' Se demanda-t-elle.

**Cléo ! Passez sous le parapluie !**

- D'accord. Euh, je fais la chanson ?' Elle indiqua les jolies babouches à ses pieds.

**Bien entendu !**

- 'Vérité véritable, discussion discutable, amour aimable, ô belles babouches, transforme les traités intraitables en désir désirable.' Elle effectua une pirouette. 'Babouche, quand mes pieds tu touches, je vais sous la douche !'

**Bien, Cléo. Vous allez devoir faire face au Parapluie, mon père. Vous avez trois questions. Pourrez-vous y répondre ?**

- Je pense que oui.

**Première question ! Êtes-vous amoureuse ?**

- Oui. Je suis…

**Silence. Deuxième question, avez-vous trompé votre mari ?**

- Oui.

**Troisième question, vous avez détruit tout espoir de réconciliation dans votre couple, vous avez détruit avec vos hauts talons l'amour, pensez-vous mériter une seconde chance ?**

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je… Je… Je veux qu'il soit heureux.

**Le public décidera. Dehors, Cléo, vous avez été indigne ! Une horrible personne. De ce fait, vous irez dans le purgatoire ! Vous allez devoir faire des devoirs chaque jour. Ils seront postés chaque jour sur internet pour que le public puisse décider de votre sort.**

Chloé fut sortie de force par deux videurs qui faisaient le double de sa taille.

Lex la fixa, sans comprendre. Ils allaient juste être séparés une semaine et le public allait décider ? Et où étaient Bruce et Loïs ? Ils avaient disparus une heure avant leur sortie et depuis, plus rien.

**Tex ! Sous le parapluie !**

**- ** 'Vérité véritable, discussion discutable, amour aimable, ô belles babouches, transforme les traités intraitables en désir désirable.' Il fit une pirouette et se retrouva sur les fesses pour prononcer la fin de l'incantation. 'Babouche, quand mes pieds tu touches, je vais sous la douche !'

**Bien, Tex. Relevez-vous. Vous allez devoir faire face au Parapluie, mon père. Vous avez trois questions. Pourrez-vous y répondre ?**

- Je ne suis pas idiot, bien sûr que oui !

**Première question ! Êtes-vous amoureux de quelqu'un en ce moment ?**

- Oui.

**Deuxième question, vous avez vraiment été blessé par Cléo ?**

- Oui. Mais…

**Silence. Troisième question, pensez-vous pouvoir être heureux un jour?**

- J'espère.

**Ma décision est prise. Tex, vous allez rejoindre le paradis des hommes trompés. Vous allez rencontrer le harem du parapluie. Bonheur et allégresse pour votre dernière semaine. Vous aurez à répondre à quelques questions par jour. Aucun mensonge ne sera toléré. Vous pourrez commenter les écrits de Cléo et le public pourra ainsi décider de votre sort. Le fils et le père parapluie vous conseillent vivement de vous éclater avec les filles. **

Lex fut entrainé par des strip-teaseuses déchainées. C'était une vaste plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait pas être aux mains de gourgandines pendant une semaine ?! Qu'allait dire Chloé si elle l'apprenait ?!

**Cher public, je ne peux rien vous cacher. Druce et Thaïs sont actuellement en lune de miel ! Aux tropiques ! Ce sont vos votes par texto qui ont payés ce voyage à Hawaï ! Merci pour eux ! Dès demain et ce, pour une semaine, retrouvez-les sur notre site internet. Mais pour l'heure, vous pouvez leur poser des questions ! Précisez d'abord la personne à qui votre question s'adresse, votre ou même vos questions et votre prénom et âge ! Le parapluie en sélectionnera surement plein !**


	7. Le parapluie Online - Jour 1

**Chapitre 7 – Le parapluie Online - Jour 1  
**

* * *

Le parapluie Online!

Question posée à Cleo

°**Cléo, décrivez en quoi vous êtes stupide.**

Je refuse de répondre à de telles questions ! Je ne prétends pas être parfaite, je suis humaine. Et je fais des erreurs. Comme tout le monde. Simplement. Mais ma seule bêtise est d'avoir probablement accepté de participer à ce jeu… Merveilleux sans lequel ma vie serait bien terne! Dire que j'ai faillit dire non en voyant la merveilleuse et sublime bande annonce! La production est si merveilleuse et le traiteur aussi!

* * *

Chloé bidouilla encore quelques instants l'ordinateur portable qui lui avait été confié pour la rédaction de ses réponses. Avisant un cameraman qui se trouvait là, elle l'houspilla.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Et ma réponse faisait treize pages ! Treize ! C'est tout simplement honteux !  
- Si vous le dites…  
- Ça ne vous désole pas ?!  
- Oh, on s'y fait, 'savez.

Elle soupira. Encore six jours ! Six !

* * *

Questions posées à Tex

**°Vous préférez les blondes ou les brunes ? L.L., 29ans**

Je ne fais pas attention à ce genre de détails.

**°Pensez-vous que Maître Lang est la femme de votre vie ? L.L., 29ans**

Euh, qui ?

**°Je vous aime ! Anonyme, 95ans**

Merci ? Enfin, je crois.

**°N'avez-vous jamais envisagé de vous teindre le crâne en bleu ? P'tit rebel, 14ans et demi**

Hein ?!


	8. Le parapluie Online - Jour 2

**Chapitre 8 – Le parapluie Online - Jour 2  
**

* * *

Le parapluie Online!

Question posée à Cléo

°**Cléo, qui est votre amant et pourquoi l'avez-vous choisi ?**

Je me suis mal exprimée hier ? Je refuse toujours de répondre à de telles questions ! Mon amant – aussi connu sous le nom de Chester – était un homme… totalement séduisant et envoutant. J'ai honteusement trompé mon mari… insipide et sans la moindre cervelle. Je me demande encore pourquoi, je l'ai choisi lui. Le seul homme que j'aime, c'est ... Chester, son regard envoutant… Tex … est très bien mais il n'est pas… l'homme de ma vie.

* * *

Chloé fixait d'un œil noir ordinateur portable. Ils avaient décidé de scinder ses phrases ! Cette bande de mécréants ! Ces individus totalement sans foi ni loi ! Elle les haïssait. Et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Lex comprenne qu'on la manipulait. D'ailleurs, où était-il ? -  
- Ils comptent réellement me faire divorcer avec de telles abominations ?  
- Ca fait de l'audience pour le site web, m'dam. J'vous l'ai dit. On s'y fait.

Elle soupira. Encore cinq jours ! Cinq !

* * *

Questions posées à Tex

**°Je suis prête à être la mère de Snow White, la belle mère de Robin Wood, la grand-mère de leurs petits. Votre épouse également. Je veux tout ! Je vous veux ! Epousez-moi ! L.L., 29ans**

Je suis déjà marié. Je suis flatté mais cela ne va pas être possible.

**°Voulez-vous être le père de mon bébé ? L.L., 29ans**

Non.

**°Je suis votre plus grande fan. Je me suis fais tatouer votre visage dans mon dos ! Votre crâne chauve réchauffe ainsi mon dos comme si vous étiez allongé sur moi, chaque nuit, chaque jour, chaque heure ! Madame Tex, 50ans**

…

**°Vous avez déjà embrassé une fille ? Un conseil à me donner ? P'tit Rebel, 14 ans et demi**

Surtout, te prends pas la tête et lance-toi. Et si elle part avec un autre, c'est qu'elle n'a pas vu que toi tu l'aimais au dessus de tout. P'tit rebel, n'embrasse jamais une fille !


	9. Le parapluie Online - Jour 3

**Chapitre 8 – Le parapluie Online - Jour 3  
**

* * *

Le parapluie Online!

Question posée à Cléo

°**Cléo, pensez-vous que votre mari mérite le divorce pour trouver une personne digne de lui ?**

Mon mari mérite le meilleur. Et j'ai découvert que son indifférence à mon égard, celle qui existait avant notre arrivée dans l'aventure était simplement due à une incompréhension entre nous. La communication est toujours la plus importante et je veux communiquer avec lui. Réapprendre à communiquer serait le terme le plus exact. Je sais que je l'aime. Simplement. Et je vais le lui prouver.

* * *

Chloé assise sur son lit, l'ordinateur portable sur les jambes était enfin ravie. Son texte avait été posté dans son intégralité. Oh, pas de leur plein gré, bien entendu. Elle avait… légèrement aidé la production à poster la vérité. A coups de hackages et autres. Certes. C'était un peu discutable mais si l'effet était concluant, pourquoi se priver ?

- Vous avez de bonnes idées, m'dam.

- Merci Hubert !

La révoltée du parapluie allait encore pouvoir frapper un peu.

* * *

Questions posées à Tex

**°J'ai fait une énorme bêtise un jour. J'ai pris un amant. Cela n'a pas duré. Je ne faisais que l'utiliser pour que mon mari me remarque. Mais il n'a rien vu. Si vous étiez lui, pourriez-vous me pardonner ? Chlochlo, 28ans**

… Je ne sais pas. Moi-même je ne sais pas si ma femme a fait ça pour me faire réagir donc… Demandez-lui. Mais aimez-vous votre mari ?

**°Je t'aime, quadruple abruti ! Epouse-moi? L.L., 29ans**

Non.

**°Si je le pouvais, je vous prendrais dans mes bras. Délicatement. Sans rien attendre. Juste vous et moi. ChloChlo, 28ans**

… ChloChlo… Je… On se connaît, non ?

**°Et si cette fille est juste la femme de ma vie, elle acceptera que je l'embrasse pas avant notre mariage ? P'tit Rebel, 14 ans et demi**

T'es vraiment amoureux, toi ? Fais lui la cour, fais la tomber dans tes bras. Aime la.


	10. Le parapluie Online - Jour 4

Hum... Une horrible révélation. Genre, je serai vaguement pas là du week end. Donc le grand final qui devait être posté vendredi (un truc long qui finirait le parapluie... Attendra lundi voir mardi... Héhéhé... *fuis*

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Le parapluie Online - Jour 4  
**

* * *

Le parapluie Online!

Question posée à Cléo

°**Cléo, que pensez-vous de la téléréalité ?**

J'avoue avoir toujours eu des a priori à ce sujet. C'est vrai, quel intérêt pourrait-il y avoir à regarder des gens passer quelques mois de leur vie face caméra. Mais… Si j'ai accepté de venir dans cette émission, ce n'était ni pour la gloire, ni pour l'argent mais bien pour faire réagir mon mari. C'était totalement idiot d'accepter. Druce et Thaïs avaient bien préparé ça, nous regardions tous les avantages et c'était presque idéal. La vérité, rien que la vérité, pour reprendre l'idée des babouches.

Mais la réalité, celle de la télé-réalité, est tout autre. Regardez un instant le concept de l'émission. Un couple, un problème, faut-il qu'ils restent ensemble. Je trouve ça intéressant. Ca pourrait vraiment l'être. S'il n'y avait pas tout le reste.

Savez-vous que la production a un gros livre donnant toutes les issues possibles et les plans à mettre en place ?

Que si le couple se rapproche lors du premier direct, une série de photos, de confessions d'ex-petit(e)s ami(e)s sont prêtes à être diffusées pour relancer le combat ? Que si cela tourne bien en semaine deux, un défi loufoque est sensé les éloigner ? Qu'en semaine trois, ils intègrent un élément perturbateur dans le jeu pour tout chambouler ?

Pensiez-vous réellement que Alice, l'année dernière, avait réellement écrit à son premier amour, un homme qu'elle avait connu à 4 ans, pour lui dire qu'il était le seul qu'elle ait vraiment aimé ? Pensez-vous qu'elle ait réellement voulu que ses problèmes pour avoir un enfant soient expliqués en direct par son médecin ?

Dans trois jours, je retrouverai Tex. Et je lui dirai la vérité. La seule et unique.

* * *

- Vous avez vraiment été … vindicative.

- C'est nécessaire, Hubert.

- Je sais. Mais ils vont court-circuiter le site…

- Non. J'ai tout protégé, avec amour. Peu de chance pour qu'ils arrivent à hacker leur site d'ici un mois.

- J'espère que vous vous en sortirez. Et qu'il n'aura pas fini dans les bras d'une de ces tentatrices.

- Quelles tentatrices ?!

* * *

Questions posées à Tex

**°Oui, je l'aime, je l'aime depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés et que notre première discussion a été un judo verbal… Ca change quelque chose ? Chlochlo, 28ans**

Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Est-ce vraiment possible d'aimer malgré tout ?

**°ChloChlo est une usurpatrice mon amour ! Je suis la seule, l'unique, ton amouuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrr ! L.L., 29ans**

C'est pas bientôt fini ?

**°Oui, on se connaît. Enfin, on s'est connu. Un jour. ChloChlo, 28ans**

Besoin d'un tardis, je pense.

**°Elle veut bien aller prendre un jus de fruit avec moi ! Mais seulement en ami, elle a dit ! P'tit Rebel, 14 ans et demi**

Félicitations, mon pote !


End file.
